


The London Stage

by Neon_Opal



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Acting, Costumes, F/M, Kissing, London, Long Hair, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Theatre, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, carriage ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young actress gets the chance of a lifetime to go to London and star in her dream role of Juliet with Orlando Bloom as Romeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The London Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my old batch from 9 years ago. This was on of my first 2 along with First Snow. I was working on them at the same time. In the weird twist of "life imitates art" I was away from Orlando fandom for a few years and when I came back a couple years ago saw he had been in a modern style production of it play.kiss

~*~

 

Ann fidgeted as her dresser laced up the corset. 

“Be still.” She was told sternly. 

Oh God she was trying but she was so nervous. In just a few minutes she’d be onstage with Orlando Bloom playing Juliet to his Romeo. 

“I’ll never get you dressed in time if you are not still.” She was admonished again. 

She tired to take a deep breath but was restricted by the corset. You can do this she told herself you’ve played this role at least half a dozen times starting at age 14. That was how she got the understudy roll to begin with. Mia Linda the leading lady hated having an understudy and the director wanted to let her appear to have her way, but he discreetly started looking for one. 

Anne had come to the London theatre for an internship just after graduation. She had been doing whatever needed to get done around the theater from sweeping the stage to helping the seamstress with the costumes, to making tea. All the while keeping an eye out for Orlando and trying to learn all she could. It was a week into rehearsals when she first saw him. She was sitting in the front with the director and script coordinator to help prompt lines. The director Nigel called everyone for the first scene onto the stage. She looked up and there he was looking casual in snug fitting jeans and a washed out looking tee shirt. He was so beautiful, his hair falling over one eye. He looked out to the director but their eyes met briefly as he scanned the first few rows to see who was out there. She had a hard time concentrating on her job and trying not to stare at him like some goog eyed hick. Luckily no one needed much prompting and she watched him work His voice so strong and wistful, he himself seeming to concentrate so fully and attentive to the directors every instruction. 

A few days later the director came to talk to her. 

“I understand you’ve played Juliet before.” 

“Yes, Several times.” 

“Do you think you can be the under study. You’ve probably heard Mia Linda doesn’t like to have one but I prefer the reassurance of knowing some one can step in. You’d have to be discrete so I won’t be able to give you much rehearsal time. I know it’s a lot to ask but since you’ve played the part before, I hoped you might be willing.” 

“I’d be happy to sir. I’ll start brushing up on Juliet’s lines.” 

“Go see the wardrobe mistress about at least one additional gown beside what you’ll be wearing for the party scene." 

~~~

The next morning she was sweeping up the stage. The set builders had worked half the night and debris was everywhere. The air smelled of sawdust and fresh paint. She heard the sound of footsteps and looked up. It was Orlando. 

“I’ll leave sir. I was just finishing.” 

“Don’t go! I had been wanting to talk to you.” 

“You wanted to talk to ME?” She raised her eyebrow. 

“You ‘re Anne from America, the under study for Juliet.” 

“I suppose that would be me sir.” She giggled a bit at being known as Anne from America. 

“I wish… why do you all do that. I wish everyone would stop calling me sir.” He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. 

“Because you’re the star sir.” She stiffeled another giggle because his hair was now sticking out at all angles. “What’s so funny?” He seemed puzzled. 

“Your hair sir, you’ve messed it up.” 

He tried combing it down with his fingers. “Is it better?” 

“ Much, Sir.” Oh this was hard she was trying to remain professional but he was two feet away from her and so adorable. 

“Don’t call me sir. It ‘s weird we have to work together.” 

“What should I call you then, sir? Mr. Bloom, sir?” 

“I didn’t think Americans were so bloody formal.” He ran his fingers through his hair messing it up again. “Just call me Orlando.” 

She laughed out loud She couldn’t help it. He looked so cute and, silly and serious all at once. 

“What, What is it? “

“Your hair, you’ve got it sticking out again.” and she could resist adding. “Sir.” 

He laughed too. “ You’re teasing me now.” 

“Oh, never sir, that wouldn’t be polite.” 

“You’re funny, I like that but, you’re a hard worker too. I’ve noticed.” 

“Thank you, that’s kind of you to notice.” 

“It’s good to notice a job well done. It’s not all glamour in the theater and a lot of people find that shocking.” 

“I grew up in the theater. I was in my first play at age 3.” 

“That explains a lot about your work here. What were you in at age 3?” 

“The local High Schools’ production of Music Man, as extra, but they all were surprised that I learned the words to the songs. I think it’s in my blood it’s what I’ve wanted from that moment on.” she could hardly believe they were having a regular conversation just as if they were friends from school. He didn’t seem at all stuck up, or snobby. 

“Have you ever thought about acting in films? “ 

“ I was in a friends student film at college. It’s very different from the stage.” 

“You’re right about that, love.” 

They heard the director backstage, trying to get things started. 

“What I had wanted to ask you, why I was looking for you. Can you come in very early one morning, before Mia Linda arrives, for us to rehearse a bit? Just in case, you know. I’m sure you know the lines and have watched the blocking and stage directions, but you need to get a feel for who you’ll be on stage with.” 

She almost snickered at this turn of phrase, oh man would she like to get a feel for him, but she was a professional. 

“Your are very right things change with the actors involved. Shall we rehearse tomorrow? Time?” She answered professionally instead.  
“Is 7:00 too early for you, love.” 

“That’s fine. I’ll be here, sir… Orlando.” She looked up and he was smiling at her. 

“I enjoyed speaking with you Anne from America. Tomorrow then.” 

~~~

Anne could hardly sleep that night for thinking about her first conversation with Orlando. He had been so normal, nice to her, even laughed at her teasing him and been amused by it. What had she expected rude, arrogant, like Mia Linda. No she hadn’t expected to get to talk to him at all. She was so glad she hadn’t screamed in his face like a teenager. He was so beautiful and talented; she could hardly believe her good fortune at actually getting to rehearse with him. She thought about the scenes Romeo and Juliet had together. He had not specified what scenes they would rehearse. Oh Romeo and Juliet touched. They kissed! Oh why was this just sinking into her besotted brain now. It was terrible; she wouldn’t be able to do it. She would turn into a silly fan girl, or freeze up entirely. What would she do? It was one thing to think about touching him when there was no reality of it ever happening, but now even in the context of the play, she couldn’t think. Could she just not show up, but that would be unprofessional. And ruin her reputation as an actress if it got around. 

Unable to sleep she got out of bed at 5, showered, and headed for the theater. She’d be early but there she would find something to do once she got there to occupy her time. 

It was just after 6:30 when she arrived Johnny the guard let he in. She started searching for some work. She decided to look in the greenroom, and there he was. 

“Morning, Anne from America. I’ve made some tea. You’re early.” 

“I could say the same of you.” He handed her a cup and asked her “Cream and sugar?” 

“Both thanks.” She accepted the tea and added cream and sugar and sat down. 

“So what do you think about having to work with a lout like me?" 

“Oh you’re not a lout. I’ll confess I’m a bit nervous. A little intimidated. “ That was the under statement of the year, but as she sat with him she realized she was beginning to relax. 

“I’m no different than any other actor who’s played Romeo with you. Try not to think about me being famous. I’m just your Romeo.” And he took hold of her hand. 

She blushed bright red he was touching her hand it was so soft he bought it to his lips and kissed her fingers. His lips were so warm. Her heart was going to pound right out of her chest, his eyes held hers. She wanted to snatch her hand away and break the burning gaze he gave her. After what seemed an eternity he put her hand down and gave her a delicious smile. 

“Perfect, remember that feeling when you are Juliet.” 

“Why did you do that!” 

“Method acting.” 

 

They went to the stage and started a run through of the balcony scene because the scene was set. He was kind and helpful treating he as she felt he would any actress. They started working on the party scene when Mia Linda noisily arrived in a huff. 

Bursting onto the stage she announced, “I’m here, you can send that child away now.” 

Anne felt hurt but Orlando looked offended. 

“I’ve been here for hours, I was just about to take a break. You can rehearse without me.” Come Anne.” He strode off the stage leaving Anne to follow. 

“Didn’t mean to order you around,” he said when they were safely out of earshot. “It’s just that woman makes me so angry. She is so condescending to EVERYONE.” 

“ Can’t believe you said that to her.” 

“ I can’t believe she said that to us. There is no need to be that disrespectful to anyone working here in anyway. Star or stagehand.” 

~~~

“ Fluff.” She was instructed. Anne bent at the wait and adjusted her cleavage in the corset. “Hands up.” The dress was pulled over her head. 

Just a few hours ago she was preparing for opening night. Helping to get last minute things ready and expecting to be on stage as a party guest, when Nigel had come to find her. 

“Anne, Mia Linda is in hospital, you’ll be on as Juliet tonight.” 

“What happened?” 

“Probably appendicitis.” 

“Oh that’s awful! I’m… so. I don’t think I…” 

“Anne you CAN do this you’re a professional. Tony will be in the wings if you lose your line and watch the other actors for stage direction, they’ll help guide you. It’s opening night and the show must go on and all that.” 

“I hope I don’t let you down.” 

“You’ll be fine. Thank God I listened to my intuition and asked you to prepare.” 

 

So here she was with her gown being laced up about to go on stage with Orlando Bloom! 

~~~

She stood nervously in the wings the first part had been easy, the Nurse and Juliet’s Mother with her. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach had started to subside. The kissing scene was fast approaching however. There was her cue she walked onto the stage and in no time she was Juliet meeting Romeo the man of her dreams, there was nothing but the scene. When he kissed her she thought of the kiss the other day and as their lips touched a small jolt went through her. Soon the last bitter scene had come to its end. She felt she had never played it better thanks to her Romeo. 

 

After a few hugs and cheers. She hurried to the dressing room. No one was there to help her change. She was about to go in search of someone when Orlando appeared at the door. He carried a single white rose. 

“Anne from America, You saved the show and were excellent to boot.” He handed her the rose. “Will you come to the party with me?”

“Thanks, “ she saw he was still wearing his costume. “Wasn’t it supposed to be publicity for you and Mia Linda?” 

“Yes, but more for the production in general. I’d rather have you with me anyway. Mia Linda is not very friendly. There is a carriage waiting for us as a part of the photo op. Please say you’ll come.” 

“Of course I’d love to!” A carriage ride with the leading man! 

He led her out and handed her up to the carriage. Cameras were flashing nonstop and she almost forgot to smile for them she was so flustered. 

The carriage was open to the cool air of the spring night and despite the heavy gown she shivered. 

“Sorry you’re cold. I should have brought a cloak for you.” 

“I’ll be fine. It’s all the excitement and adrenaline.” 

“Come here.” He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. “It’s that better?” 

“Lovely” She felt his warmth flowing into her and it seemed more than physical heat. 

“You are a wonderful actress and a stunning woman, Anne from America.” He was looking into her eyes in a very intimate way. She thought she might swoon if they weren’t sitting. 

“Why thank you. Mr. Bloom, Sir, your not half bad yourself on those counts, um… as a stunning man and talented actor.”  
He smiled at her as she gazed at him the lovely night sky above them. 

“I want to kiss you,” he put his hand on her cheek; she didn’t know what to say. They weren’t on the stage now. “Will you allow me?”  
She nodded mutely. His lips met hers in an instant sending another powerful wave of warmth through her. It did not last long but it was simply perfect. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew there would be more later, she could sense it. 

She adored her life! Where else would she have a job doing what she loved, and end up on a romantic carriage ride with such a charming man and dressed like a princess? 

God she loved the theater! 

 

The End

~*~


End file.
